


Good Morning

by Jennart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Other, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: Morning hair-playing meaningless fluff with Allura and her lover.Warnings: None!Squicks: Y/N with brushable hairGenre: Pure fluffAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!





	Good Morning

Starlight shone through the window in Allura’s bedroom. It was morning, even though it didn’t appear to be. In space, it is important to keep a schedule, especially when one is not always near the same star, so days and nights are fuddled. The alarm went off and Allura quickly silenced it. She stretched carefully, not wanting to disturb the person laying half on top of her. Taking a deep breath in, she sighed as she wrapped her arms around her companion. They responded in kind, nuzzling into her neck with a contented sigh.

“Good morning,” Y/N mumbled into Allura’s neck, the grogginess in their voice evident. The princess chuckled softly at the tickle on her neck.

“Good morning to you as well,” Allura said softly.

There was silence for a moment as Y/N stretched and got comfy once again, pulling the blanket around them tighter.

“Please, darling, we simply must get up,” Allura prodded her lover who responded with a groan and a laugh, “Five more doboshes please,” Allura groaned.

“What? You’re really comfortable,” the pair laughed together.

Allura giggled and put her hand on the back of Y/N’s head, petting it softly. She could feel Y/N smile into her neck.

“How did I possibly get so lucky? You’re so amazing,” Y/N’s voice came out as barely a whisper, the morning not fully upon them. Allura looked down to see their eyes for the first time that morning, and it was like the first time they met, eyes locked and glowing with admiration and adoration. “How did you fall for me? You’re a princess,” Y/N raised a skeptical eyebrow, a soft but confused smile on their face.

“Because even the sun can envy the stars,” Allura whispered down at them, adoration apparent in her shining eyes as well. Allura was met with a soft pillow to the face. “You’re so corny,” Y/N said, smiling.

“You love it though!” Allura laughed as she sat up. Y/N followed, legs dangling off the side of the bed.

“Brush my hair?” Y/N asked Allura. Looking over to her lover, she knew she couldn’t resist the look on their face.

“Of course, my love.” Allura gently pulled the brush through her lover’s hair. Y/N sighed in content. Allura gently placed the brush down beside her and placed her delicate hands on Y/N’s shoulders, massaging them gently.

Y/N chuckled. “I should be doing that for you. You have a much more grueling task than me. All I do is help Coran,” They placed a hand on top of one of the princess’. Allura placed her chin on top of their head as she wrapped her arms around them.

“You have the most important task of all. You help me stay sane in all of this,” She squeezed them, “I would be lost without you, my love,” Y/N turned around and wrapped Allura up in a tight hug.

“And I would be lost without you. Now,” Y/N picked up the brush with a smile, “It’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am currently working on crossposting all of my work from tumblr. This was originally written 10/4/18.
> 
> All of my reader inserts are gender neutral! If you find a grammar or pronoun error, please tell me so I can correct it! Requests are always open.


End file.
